seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 22
Jericho and Raion stood on the port of the Attack Pirates ship. "Jericho...do you think we made the right choice by staying behind?" "Just following orders." Fea, putting her hands over the rials, took a deep breath. "Yeah. It's not fun, missing a fight. But, Captains do what Captains need to do. Still, it could be fun. Brog and Terry could come in and attack us." "I take offense to that." Terry, stands behind them, and Raion looks pissed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the fight?" "No. Not this time. He's not my jurisdiction." "He's our problem." Assured Jericho. "The Time Keeper...vs......The New Gear.." A roar echoed. "What was that?" Everyone looks up and sees the mechanical beast. "I'll let you guys deal with this one." "Thank you!!" Exclaimed Raion. "I was getting bored." He opens a portal in front of the ship, "So who's coming with me?" Fea, tightly gripped her swords, and smirked. "I do." "Let's go!!" Raion, Fea, and Jericho jump into the portal. In an instant they're on the other side of the island, staring down the giant beast. All three were silent and got ready. "Guys stop!!" Called Zozo. "It's on our side." "What?! How?! When?! Who?!" Exclaimed Raion with curiosity. "A cerberus, Kent Made it, A few minutes ago, Kent." Responded Zozo. "Now that you're here, go to the Noah's! We need to destroy them. Quick!" At that moment, the cerberus began to twitch uncontrollably. "Whats wrong with it?" Asked Fea. "I don't know." Responded Zozo. Parts of the large beast aged to rust, and others became minerals. Each head rusted to ash and fell. A bright blue blaze glowed from the decapitated head of the monster. Wasted of energy the robotic beast fell to the ground. Footsteps could be heard from the inside. They slowly got louder and louder. Until he reemerged. "C-Chrono." Stammered Jericho. He got in a fighting stance and enhanced his arms with Haki. "Impossible! He was eaten!" Shouted Zozo. "Well I'm clearly alive." Said Chrono with a smug look on his face. "That monster was quite formidable." A portal opened behind Chrono and sucked him in. "We need to go." Ordered Raion. "Why?" Asked Zozo. "My powers are useless against him." "So that's only your powers." Proclaimed Jericho. "How bout you go with Zozo and destroy the ships, me and Fea will take care of Chrono." "He's on his way back." Another portal opened and Chrono walked back out. "Dammit Space Man. You know we cancel each other out." Raion grabbed onto Zozo and teleported to the Noah's. "Good luck!" He called. Fea, grabbed her third sword, and put it in her mouth. "INFINITE SLASH!" She rushes at Chrono, and slices his arms. "REWIND!!" He called out. Everything reversed back to the point before Fea had rushed at him. Everything happened again and he dodged the attack. "I'm tempted to start calling you Zoro." He scratched his chin. "No, Zora is better." Jericho rushed at Chrono, before making constant he used Haoshoku Haki. Chrono stood there unphased. "You don't know how Haki works do you?" Chrono embewed his arms with Busoshoku Haki and unleashed a barrage of punches at Jericho. "Screw Haki. I have weapons!" Fea slashes Chrono's face, and kicks him into the ground. - Swizzz gets up, and holds his head. "How long have I been out?" "I don't know." Swizzz looks up, to see Beta stretching. "How are you so weak, and yet, can get up from that hit before me?" "How can you be so strong, and not?" Rosa smacks Beta in the back of the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" "I don't trust you around me sleeping!" In the corner of her eye she saw a fleet of ships. "Uhhhh. Whats that?" "Noah." Whispered Swizzz in horror. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated. "Noah?! The ship of dreams?!" Exclaimed Beta. "And there's more than one...impossible." Rosa, starts to back up. "One alone, should topple even the World government... And I see 10!" Beta, stops looking chuckled, and smirks. "Their ours for the taking! I get 2! Dibs!" "If you get two I get four!" Shouted Swizzz as he ran to the ships. Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700